rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinxworth residents
A list of all residents of Hinxworth and visitors at the beginning of ( ). Residents and visitors : name of the character (residence; species; gender; place of birth; age; marital status; marriage type; sexual orientation; gender identity) Protagonist : Keket (Maier's home; intercubus; , thus a futanari; Waset, ; 19 years-old; single; n/a; at the beginning of the game and, of course, will change during the game; female identity) Surname A list of all residents of Hinxworth and visitors at the beginning of ( ). ; Ivanov * grandfather * grandmother ** Arisha Ivanóv (Her parents' home; míška; female; ; 23 years-old; widow; n/a; with sapients, ; female identity) *** Viktoriya Ivanóv (Her grandparents' home; hund; female; Hinxworth, ; 4 years-old; single; n/a; unknown sexual preference; ) ; Laviano * father * mother step ** Mirta Laviano (her parents' home; boro; female; ; 17 years-old; single; n/a; , , ; ) ; Maier * Richard Maier (own home; human ; male; Hinxworth, Afallon; 39 years-old; married; ; , male identity) * Walpurgis Maier (own home; human-wicca; female; Hinxworth, Afallon; 56 years-old; married; ; , ; female identity) ** Saskia Maier (parents' home; human; female; Hinxworth, Afallon; 14 years-old; single; n/a; ; female identity) ** Stefan Maier (parents' home; human; male; Hinxworth, Afallon; 13 years-old (twin of Elsa); single; n/a; ; male identity) ** Elsa Maier (parents' home; human-wicca; female; Hinxworth, Afallon; 13 years-old (twin of Stefan); single; n/a; , , , and ; ) ** Wulfstan Maier (parents' home; human; male; Hinxworth, Afallon; 11 years-old; single; n/a; ; male identity) ; Petri * Andrei Petri (own home; human; male; Târgu Mureș, ; 34 years-old; widower; n/a; , ; male identity) ** Natalia Petri (father's home; human; female; Târgu Mureș, Țara Romaneasca; 14 years-old; single; n/a; , can be talked into sexual relations with Keket who's a futanari; ) ; Sarr * father * mother ** Ufasimba Sarr (parents' home; human; male; ; 16 years-old; married; ; ; ) ** Ukuza Sarr (parents' home; human; female; Takrur; 16 years-old; single; n/a; ; female identity) ** Thabisa Sarr (parents' home; human; female; Hinxworth, Afallon; 13 year-old; single; n/a; , ; female identity) ; Tasse * Byrhtgyfu Tasse (his own home; ferus ; male; Hinxworth, Afallon; 41 years-old; widower; n/a; and ; male identity) ** Jehan Tasse (father's home; ferus; male; Hinxworth, Afallon; 17 years-old; single; n/a; and ; ) ** Cateline Tasse (father's home; ferus; female; Hinxworth, Afallon; 14 years-old; single; n/a; and ; ) ; Viscenei * Arathia Viscenei (own home; ; female; Etruria; No surname * Check above under Protagonist header for info on Keket. * T'rissithra (unknown residence; araneæ; female; unknown place of birth; unknown age; unknown marital status; unknown marital type; unknown sexual preference; apparently female identity) Visitors Homes ; Maier's home : Elsa Maier, Richard Maier, Saskia Maier, Stefan Maier, Walpurgis Maier, Wulfstan Maier, Keket Species ; Chimæra : Araneæ: T'rissithra : Boro: Mirta Laviano : Ferus: Byrhtgyfu Tasse, Cateline Tasse, Jehan Tasse : Hund: Viktoriya Ivanóv : Míška: Arisha Ivanóv ; Human : Elsa Maier, Richard Maier, Saskia Maier, Stefan Maier, Walpurgis Maier, Wulfstan Maier, Andrei Petri, Natalia Petri, Thabisa Sarr, Ufasimba Sarr, Ukuza Sarr, ; Lilin : Intercubus: Keket Gender ; Female : Arisha Ivanóv, Viktoriya Ivanóv, Mirta Laviano, Elsa Maier, Saskia Maier, Walpurgis Maier, Natalia Petri, Thabisa Sarr, Ukuza Sarr, T'rissithra, Cateline Tasse, Arathia Viscenei, ; Futanari : Keket ; Male : Richard Maier, Stefan Maier, Wulfstan Maier, Andrei Petri, Ufasimba Sarr, Byrhtgyfu Tasse, Jehan Tasse, Place of birth ; Afallon : Hinxworth: Viktoriya Ivanóv, Elsa Maier, Richard Maier, Saskia Maier, Stefan Maier, Walpurgis Maier, Wulfstan Maier, Thabisa Sarr, Byrhtgyfu Tasse, Jehan Tasse, Cateline Tasse ; Etruria : Arathia Viscenei ; Kumat : Waset: Keket ; Latium Æterna : Mirta Laviano ; Ruthenia : Arisha Ivanóv ; Takrur : Ufasimba Sarr, Ukuza Sarr ; Țara Romaneasca : Târgu Mureș: Andrei Petri, Natalia Petri Age ; Pre-school (0-5) : Viktoriya Ivanóv (4), ; Preteen (6-12) : Wulfstan Maier (11) ; Early teen (13-15) : twins Elsa Maier and Stefan Maier (13), Thabisa Sarr (13), Saskia Maier (14), Natalia Petri (14), Cateline Tasse (14), ; Later teen (16-19) : twins Ufasimba Sarr and Ukuza Sarr (16), Mirta Laviano (17), Jehan Tasse (17), Keket (19), ; Twenties and thirties : Arisha Ivanóv (23), Andrei Petri (34), Richard Maier (39), ; MILFs and DILFs : Byrhtgyfu Tasse (41), Walpurgis Maier (56) ; GILFs ; Elderly Marital status Marriage type Sexual orientation Gender identity See also * List of nations * Repertorium Chimæra Infragenus